Nina
by Annnn
Summary: Nina is een meisje met mooie groene ogen, licht bruin haar met volle krullen. En dan heeft ze ook nog een goed stel hersens en vrienden. Maar als ze in haar 5e jaar komt, lijkt al het onschuldige aan alles verdwenen. En er gaat van alles mis.
1. Chapter 2

Hallo allemaal! Ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal een beetje leuk gaan vinden! Maar ik zal wel even vertellen dat de eerste 2 hoofdstukjes een beetje de inleiding is en dat ze daarom wat korter zijn! Maar na die 2 hoofdstukken begint het verhaal dus pas echt! Heeel veel lees plezier! En ik vind het helemaal niet erg om een reviewtje te krijgen!

* * *

**Het begin**

De tranen stroomde over haar gezicht van angst terwijl ze door de lange donkere gang liep. Het geluid van een schreeuwende peuter werd steeds harder. Ze begon steeds sneller en sneller te lopen tot ze begon te rennen.

'Nina! NINA!' Schreeuwde ze zo hard ze kon. 'Lisaaa! LISAA! Ik ben hier!' Schreeuwde de peuter. Haar stem was gedempt, maar je kon toch horen dat ze dichtbij was.

Het meisje dat Lisa hete rende verder door het huis dat net een dolhof leek. Bij elke gil die ze van Nina hoorde ging ze harder rennen. Wanhopig trok ze alle deuren van het huis open, maar nergens zag ze haar. Nina mocht er eigenlijk niks van weten, maar Lisa moest haar vinden! Aarzelend trok Lisa toch een glanzend stukje hout tevoorschijn. Het leek op een soort toverstok.

Ze mompelde wat en zwaaide met het stokje waar een mooie zachte kleur uit kwam. Al snel kwam er een peuter naar haar toe zweven met een vloekende man erachteraan.

Lisa ving Nina op en rende weg met de peuter. Ze rende de stijlen trap af, en liet het stokje hout niet uit haar handen vallen. Ze rende naar de deur gooide hem open en rende naar buiten terwijl ze allemaal spreuken naar de man achter haar schreeuwde. Maar de man was sneller. Hij haalde ze bijna in, maar haalde toen ook een toverstok te voorschijn. Hij schreeuwde iets raars, en er spoot een groene giftige straal uit de stok. Lisa viel plat op de grond met Nina nog in haar armen.

De levenloze ogen van Lisa zagen er griezelig uit. Zo snel ze kon rende de kleine Nina weg. De man volgde haar niet, maar bleef roerloos naar het dode lichaam van Lisa staren.

Uitgeput bleef Nina na een kwartier lang rennen even uitrusten. Waar was Lisa? Waarom volgde ze Nina niet? Waar was haar grote zus gebleven? Haar lieve zus? Haar grote voorbeeld! Verbaasd keek Nina om zich heen. Nog te klein om het te snappen. Nog te jong om het te weten. Eenzaam en alleen...

Huilend werd Nina wakker van het geschreeuw van Marion.

'Nina wakker worden! Kom op, opstaan! We gaan zo vertrekken. Met of zonder jou!'

Ik keek om me heen. Ik zuchten. Weer een nachtmerrie. Ik dacht er liever niet over na. Maar het was helaas echt zo gebeurd.

Toen ik nog maar een babytje was, was mijn vader dood gegaan. Mijn moeder heeft me nooit precies uitgelegd hoe dat kwam. Maar daarna kwam mijn moeder elke avond thuis met een andere man. Ik en mijn zus Lisa, die 13 jaar ouder was dan mij, vonden het maar niets. En toen ik een jaar of 3 was kwam mijn moeder dus weer met een nieuwe man thuis. Een man waar iets anders mee was. Ik wist dat Lisa wist wat er anders aan hem was. Maar ze zei dat ik te klein was om het te weten. Die avond nam de man mij mee naar een kamer. Hij haalde iets te voorschijn waarvan ik niet wist wat het was. Er kwamen allerlei kleuren uit. Kleuren die mij pijn deden. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren hoe Lisa mij schreeuwend zocht. Maar de man die bleef door gaan. Mama deed ook niks. Uiteindelijk werd ik door een prettig gevoel uit de handen van die man gerukt. Ik zweefde weg en belande in de armen van Lisa. Ze rende met me weg. Maar de man was ons gevolgd. En buiten heeft hij haar vermoord... Ik wist niet wat het was. Ik wist niks van alles af! Ik wist het niet... Ik rende weg en dacht dat Lisa wel weer op zou staan. Dat ze mij zou volgen. Maar dat deed ze niet. Ik kan me voor de rest alleen nog maar herinneren dat ik ergens buiten ging slapen...

En ik werd wakker bij Marion. Ik kende haar niet, maar ze was aardig en lief voor me dus ik vond alles goed.

Van mijn moeder heb ik bijna niks meer gehoord. Alleen dat ze 3 jaar geleden was overleden. Ze wilde me niet meer na wat er allemaal was gebeurd.

En al die tijd waren veel dingen voor mij onduidelijk. Ik wist niet wat alles was. Alles wat gebeurd was, was een raadsel voor mij. Hoe kon het dat Lisa zomaar dood was? En wat deed die man met mij? Ik snapte het niet. Tot ik 11 was. Ik kreeg een brief, en door die brief was alles mij uitgelegd.

Ik was een heks. En zo was mijn zus ook. En die man die anders was, was een tovenaar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ella en de rest van de vakantie**

Ik stapte uit bed en kleden me zo snel ik kon aan, en liep naar beneden.

Marion keek me met een bezorgde blik aan. 'Weer een nachtmerrie?' Vroeg ze bezorgd. Ik knikte en wreef in mijn ogen.

Ik had het er nog steeds moeilijk mee. Ook al was het zo lang geleden gebeurd. Lisa was alles voor mij geweest. Echt alles. Maar ze was er niet meer...

Ik liep naar de tafel en ging ontbijten. Het was alweer een hele tijd geleden dat ik hoorde dat ik een heks was. En nou ging ik dit jaar alweer naar de 5e op Zweinstein!

'Trouwens, gaat Ella ook mee naar de Wegisweg?' Vroeg ik met een volle mond. Dit jaar hadden we wel heel erg vervroegd een brief gekregen van wat we allemaal nodig zouden hebben in ons aankomende school jaar. Normaal kwam die brief pas veel later! Maar ik vond het niet erg. Dan konden we teminste rustig naar de Wegisweg, want op het einde van de vakantie was het altijd veel en veel drukker.

'Ik denk het wel... Maar ik weet het niet zeker! Anders loop je straks even langs haar huis om het te vragen. Het is toch om de hoek,' Zei Marion.

Ella was al vanaf toen ik bij Marion kwam wonen mijn aller beste vriendin. Bij haar in de familie was iedereen tovenaar of heks. Behalve Ella. Ze was een snul. Daardoor had ze ruzie met haar ouders. Die konden het niet uitstaan dat hun dochter, de dochter van 2 volbloed mensen, een snul was. En daardoor was Ella weer boos. Ze vond het achterlijk hoe haar ouders deden. Ze vond toveren zeg maar ook achterlijk... Maar ze ging graag met mij mee naar de Wegisweg. En ze had er ook geen moeite mee dat ik een heks ben. En omdat ze ruzie had met haar ouders woonde ze alleen. Ze was 16. 1 jaartje ouder dan mij.

Toen ik mijn eten op had sprinten ik naar buiten naar Ella's huis. Als een gek rende ik de trap op van de lelijke vervallen flat waar Ella in woonde. Ze woonde helemaal boven aan. Daar was het het kleinst en het goedkoopst. Zodra ik daar was bonkte ik als een gek op de deur.

'Ja ja ik kom al!' Schreeuwde een woedende stem van Ella. Jeetje! Wat kon die meid agressief zijn! Ik stond met een mega big smile voor de deur tot dat Ella open deed en ik haar gezicht zag.

'JEMIG ELLA!' Gilde ik geschrokken. Haar ogen waren rood en opgezwollen en ik had nog nooit zulke grote dikke diepe wallen gezien! Ze zag super bleek en haar zwarte pluizige haar met rooien strepen erdoor lag slap op haar hoofd. Ik liep snel naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

'Lieve schat wat is er gebeurd!' 'Nee niks... Hormonen denk ik. Ik voelde me gewoon een beetje verdrietig weet je wel?' Zei ze met een bange onzekere stem. Zo had ik haar nog nooit gehoord. 'Kom op Ella, ik ken je echt wel langer dat vandaag hoor! Vertel op, wat is er gebeurd!' Ella kon zicht niet meer inhouden en gooide haar armen om me heen en begon te huilen. Ik loodste haar naar haar bank en het hele verhaal stroomde er in een keer uit.

'Ik was uit... Met die ene jongen Richard weet je wel? Die ik 3 maanden geleden heb ontmoet... En het was gezellig en zo... En... Ik ben verdomme gewoon zwanger van die gozer! En ik kende hem niet eens goed! Het was een lolletje! GEWOON EEN LOLLETJE!'

'Rustig El!' Zei ik terwijl ik haar probeerde te kalmeren. 'Maar je weet toch niet zeker dat je zwanger?' Huilend gaf Ella me een staafje aan dat op de tafel had gelegen. Het was een zwangerschapstest. En inderdaad... Ze was zwanger.

'Heb je het je ouders vertelt? En Richard zelf?' Vroeg ik aarzelend. 'Mijn ouders wel. Maar nu willen ze me al helemaal niet zien!' Zei ze huilend. 'En Richard kom het nooit te weten! Nooit! Hij gaat zijn kind zeker weten nooit zien!'

'Sssst. Het kom allemaal wel goed! Dat beloof ik je! En ik ben er toch ook nog? Ik hou wel van kindjes,' Ella glimlachte naar me.

'Maar straks ga je weer terug naar Zweinstein! En dan ben ik hier helemaal alleen... Met een buik die steeds dikker word!' Zei ze wanhopig.

'Ik vraag wel aan Marion of ze je een beetje wilt helpen! En als de baby bijna komt kan je misschien wel logeren bij haar thuis? En in de vakantie kom ik natuurlijk naar huis om je te helpen! Het komt echt allemaal wel goed,' Ik zuchten want terwijl ik dat zei wist ik dat het makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan was.

'Hé maar trouwens, waar kwam jij nou eigenlijk voor?' Vroeg Ella toen ze een beetje uitgehuild was.

'O, ik vroeg me af of je misschien zin had om mee te gaan naar de Wegisweg!' Zei ik. 'Ja tuurlijk! Misschien is een beetje afleiding helemaal niet zo'n gek idee... Ik word toch alleen maar helemaal gek van mezelf als ik hier blijf en de hele tijd maar aan het idee blijf denken dat ik straks een dikke bolle buik krijg en er helemaal alleen voor sta,'

'Je staat er niet alleen voor gek! Ik ga je helpen!'Zei ik

'Haha, ja! Tante Nina,' Lachte Ella. We bleven nog even kletsen en ik was blij dat ik haar gerust had gesteld, en dat ze het me uiteindelijk wel had verteld.

'Marion! Ella gaat mee naar de Wegisweg,' Schreeuwde ik toen ik de keukendeur in kwam lopen. Verschrikt stond Marion snel op en borg snel een stappeltje papieren op die ze net nog aandachtig aan het lezen was.

Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. Had ze iets te verbergen?

'Is er iets?' Probeerde Marion nochalant te vragen maar de onzekerheid in haar stem was net even iets te duidelijk. Marion was nooit goed in liegen geweest. Maar wel in geheimen bewaren. En als er iets was wat ze echt niet wilde vertellen, dan zal ze dat dus ook echt niet vertellen.

Ik zuchte en wist dus dat het geen enkele zin had te vragen was die papieren waren. Maar omdat ik eigenlijk toch wel nieuwschierig was zou ik er zelf wel achter komen.

'Oke, ik had er al op gerekend. Ik wilde over 1 uurtje ongeveer vertrekken!' Zei Marion. Marion was geen heks en ook geen snul. Maar vroeger, voor dat ik kwam, was ze getrouwd met een tovenaar. Alleen ze wilde nooit wat over haar verleden kwijt. Als ik er over nadacht wist ik bijna niks over Marion. Ik wist alleen dat het een oudere vrouw was van rond de 60 en dat haar man al zeker 20 jaar geleden gestorven was. Ik wist ook niet of ze kinderen had. En hoe het eigenlijk kwam dat haar man zo vroeg gestorven was.

1 uurtje later na dat Ella nog even bij ons had gedoucht, en ik Marion op de hoogte van Ella had gebracht gingen we naar de haard toe. Marion hield van de tover weereld. Dus ze ging zelf altijd nog graag naar de Wegisweg. We gingen dus ook via de haard.

Die middag werd nog super gezellig. Ik had al mijn nieuwe school spullen die ik nodig had gekocht, en we zijn zeker wel naar 5 terasjes geweest om wat te gaan drinken. Het was zomer, dus bij de Wegisweg waren weer alle nieuwe lekkere zomerdrankjes die je wel moest proeven! Ik was een meisje van school tegen gekomen maar jammer genoeg geen vrienden of vriendinnen. Maar het was nog best vroeg in de vakantie en de vakantie was dus nog maar net over de helft. De meeste mensen van school gingen pas later naar de Wegisweg.

De rest van de vakantie was nog heel gezellig. Ik heb heel veel leuke dingen gedaan met Ella. En ze had me verteld dat ze dus al 3 maanden zwanger was van Richard. We hadden nog anderhalve maand vakantie gehad en haar buik groeide super snel. Je zag wel dat Ella steeds wanhopiger werd maar opzich ging alles goed. Marion en ik hadden een nieuwe uitkering voor haar weten te regelen. En omdat we niet op vakantie gingen hadden we nog geld over en gingen we Ella's flatje opknappen! Ik was niet Marion's echte kind natuurlijk, maar ze zei altijd dat het wel zo voelde. En van Ella zei ze dat ook. Ze noemde Ella altijd haar tweede kind.

'Neem jij de verf mee en die kwasten?' Vroeg Marion met een bezweet en rood aan gelopen hoofd terwijl ze een zware stoel naar buiten sleepte. We waren op weg naar Ella om haar huis op te knappen. We wouden dat dat sneller was gegaan, maar omdat het zo'n grote troep was geweest in haar flatje kon het niet sneller. We moesten eerst alles ontsmetten en opruimen.

Helaas had de flat waar Ella woonde geen lift. En moesten we dus die stoel helemaal naar boven slepen. Maar na een half uur was het ons eindelijk gelukt hem boven te krijgen zonder je rug te breken of van de trap af te vallen.

We belde aan bij Ella en toen ze opende en ons zag kreeg ze meteen de tranen weer in haar ogen. 'Jullie zijn echt te aardig en lief voor me! Dit verdien ik toch helemaal niet? Waar heb ik dit aan te danken!' Weer knuffelde ze me huilend. Ella was helemaal geen huil typ. Het zal nu wel door de hormonen komen dacht ik.

Aan het einde van de vakantie was haar hele huis opgeknapt en de baby kon komen! Het duurde natuurlijk nog wel een paar maanden, want ze was pas 4 en een halfe maand zwanger. En helaas kon ik haar niet door de laatste zware lootjes helpen, want over 1 week precies ging ik weer naar zweinstein!

Ook die week was super snel gegaan.

Van een hard gebonk werd ik wakker. Ella kwam mijn kamer binne stormen. 'He dommie! Slaap je nog? Je gaat zo naar Zweinstein en dan moet ik je vet lang missen!' Ella trekte een pruil lipje op. Ik keek haar slaperig aan. 'He, wat is er anders aan jou... Je bent de hele vakantie al zo somber en nou ga ik weg en ben je vrolijk?' Vroeg ik slaapdronken. Ella lachte. 'Ja ik weet niet... Ik dacht, waarom zou ik zo somber doen? Alleen omdat ik bang ben dat ik misschien net zo'n slechte moeder word als dat de mijne altijd voor me is geweest? Ik denk dat ik beter gewoon vrolijk kan zijn en er het beste van maken! En ik dacht.. ik met mijn zwarte haar maakt het er niet beter op... Dus weet je... Ik heb het dus daarom maar gewoon blond met oranje geverft!' Zei ze in een hap adem met een big smile. Ik zuchte, zo was nou precies Ella, en zo was ik ook altijd.

2 Meisjes, precies hetzelfde en ook zo anders! Maar zeker zo gek als een deur zei Marion altijd.

Ongeveer 2 uur later kwamen we aan op peron 9¾. We waren laat dus ik moest snel de trein in.

Ella en ik knuffelde elkaar helemaal plat en ik gaf een kus op haar buik die nog steeds groeide.

'Hou me op de hoogte van alles he! En ook van je babyte. Je weet, je mag altijd uilen lenen van Marion!' Zei ik haastig. 'Ja, maar jij moet mij ook op de hoogte houden he! Anders hou ik het hiet niet vol...' Zei Ella. Ik gaf haar nog een laatste knuffel en Marion ook. Snel rende ik naar de Trein die al begon te toeteren. Ik stapte in en beelf voor het raampje staan zwaaien. De trein begon te reiden en toen je het peron eigenlijk al een tijdje niet meer kon zien stopte ik. Ik zocht de peron op waar al mijn vriendin zatten.

En voor ik erin stapte bleef ik er even voor staan. Ik glimlachte. Het jaar was weer begonnen!

* * *

Dit was het einde van de inleiding! ik hoop dat jullie het tot nu toe al een beetje leuk vonden!


	3. Chapter 3

Zo snel ik kon opende ik de schuif deur van de treincoupé en rende ik naar binnen. 'ILJA!' Gilde ik zo hard ik kon. Ilja sprong op en begon mij gillend te knuffelen. Daar stonden we dan. Als 2 debielen gillend elkaar te knuffelen.

'Hé! Wij zijn er ook nog!' Zei Damian met een pruillip. We stopte met gillen en ik glimlachte brutaal naar Damian.

Ik ging voorzichtig om zijn schoot zitten en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen. De andere jongens begonnen te fluiten. 'Krijgt mijn lieve Damiannetje niet genoeg aandacht?' Vroeg ik met een stemmetje die ik ook gebruikte als ik tegen kleine kindjes praten.

Zielig knikte hij nee met zijn hoofd. Met zijn puppy ogen was hij gewoon te schattig! Ik lachte en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

Damian en Ilja waren mijn aller beste vriendin van school. En buiten school ook, alleen dan met Ella erbij natuurlijk!

Damian was een van de populairste jongens bij griffoendor. Hij was altijd al mijn beste vriend geweest. Op het begin dachten mensen vaak dat ik wat met hem had. Ze zeiden altijd dat het niet anders kon. 2 knappe populaire mensen waar iedereen tegen op keek, dat paste precies bij elkaar zeiden ze vaak.

Ik werd altijd verlegen als mensen zoiets tegen mij zeiden. Want ik keek helemaal niet zo tegen mezelf op! Ik was blij met hoe ik was, en het hoefde niet anders. Maar super geweldig vond ik mezelf niet.

Maar we trokken ons er niks van aan dat al die mensen dat soort dingen van ons zeiden en zo over ons dachten.

Ik was een van de weinige die de echte hem kende bedacht ik me toen ik er over nadacht.

Ilja was pas sinds vorig jaar mijn beste vriendin geworden. Ze was toen pas op Zweinstein gekomen omdat ze eerst les kreeg van haar opa. Maar die was overleden, dus toen ging ze naar Zweinstein.

Ze was heel anders dan mij, maar toch paste we heel goed bij elkaar. Ik was meer zo'n meisjes meisje. Maar Ilja niet. Die was heel simpel en gaf niet veel om haar uiterlijk. Maar toch bleef ze een heel knap meisje. En ze was ook heel slim! Ik was ook wel slim maar vergeleken met Ilja was ik echt dom.

Ik liep naar de rest van mijn vrienden die in de treincoupé zaten.

'Lars! Lieve schattepetatteke!' Zei ik en ik gaf hem ook een knuffel en een kus op zijn wang.

En als laatste liep ik naar Daan. Ook hem gaf ik een knuffel en kus.

Daarna tilde ik mijn bagage in het net,en plofte ik naast Ilja neer op de lege plek naast haar.

Daan en Lars waren de beste vrienden van Damian. En natuurlijk ook goede vrienden van mij.

'En hoe was jullie vakantie?' Vroeg ik vrolijk. 'Saai...'Zei Ilja en je zag aan haar gezicht dat ze er niet over wilde praten. De rest vertelde met geuren en kleuren hoe ze op vakantie waren geweest en wat ze allemaal wel niet gezien en gedaan hadden.

De trein reis ging snel, met veel spelletjes toverschaken en knalpokkeren. 'Nee! Je speelt vals! Dat zeg ik je toch?'

'Daan kappen! Ik speel helemaal niet vals ketelkoek!' Gierde ik het uit. 'Haha, wel aardig blijven voor Nien hé!' Zei Ilja terwijl ze haar serieuze gezicht probeerde te houden wat helemaal niet lukte omdat we te melig waren van al de spelletjes.

'Ja gozer, je kan gewoon niet tegen je verlies!' Zei Lars met een grijns naar de boos kijkende Daan. Toen iedereen zijn gezicht zag begonnen ze nog harder te lachen. Uiteindelijk kon Daan zijn gezicht ook niet meer in bedwang houden en begon hij ook te lachen.

Ik was zo blij al mijn vrienden weer te zien! Ik had ze echt gemist, en me soms ook best eenzaam gevoelt in de vakantie. Ook al had ik Ella had ik me vaak verveeld. Ze was altijd met jongens bezig. En dat was altijd al zo geweest. Ik daar in tegen helemaal niet. Ik vond ze goed als vrienden, maar meer hoefde ik nu nog niet. Dat was voor later.

Opeens stond de trein met een schok stil en hoorde ze een harde bonk. Een gil schoot uit mijn keel door de schok.

Iedereen keek verschrikt naar de deur van de treincoupé die open zwaaide. Een koude wind streek naar binnen.

'Wat is dit?' Vroeg Ilja verschrokken. We haalde onze schouders op en ik liep naar de gang waar al meerdere mensen stonden. Er was niks te zien.

Ik liep een stukje verder door de gang. Ik kwam een meisje tegen die ik herkende van Ravenklauw. 'Sorry, weet jij wat er aan de hand is?' Vroeg ik, maar voor ze antwoord kon geven kwam er een man aan lopen.

'Allemaal zo snel mogelijk een treincoupé in graag!' Schreeuwde hij. 'Waarom? Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg het meisje van Ravenklauw. 'Opschieten dames!' Riep de man naar ons. 'Snel een beetje!'

'Ja hallo! Ik vroeg wat,' Zei het meisje Brutaal. 'IK ZEI DOOR LOPEN DAMES!' Schreeuwde de man nog harder. Ik en het meisje keken elkaar aan en rolde met onze ogen. We schoven het deurtje open van de treincoupé die naast ons stond en liepen er in.

Er zaten 5 jongen in. 'Uhm... Sorry maar we moeten zo snel mogelijk een coupé in... Dus, mogen we?' Vroeg ik voorzichtig. Een van de jongens maakte een hand gebaartje en we propte ons zelf erbij.

De coupé was veel en veelte klein voor 7 mensen, dus ik zat half op de schoot van een van de jongens die er behoorlijk knap uit zag. We zaten een tijdje stil tegen over elkaar terwijl de hele gang leeg stroomde en alle leerlingen weer in een coupé zaten.

Ik zat het dichtst bij het deurtje maar kon net niet zien wat er aan de hand was. Iedereen staarde een beetje voor zich uit in hoop van een teken van wat er aan de hand was. En opeens weer een harde bonk. De trein trilde, en er spoot een blauwe lichtflits langs de wagon.

Zo snel we konden trokken we alle 7 onze toverstok. Wat was er nou aan de hand? Opeens hoorde we een harde gil, en kort daarna rende er een groep mannen langs in zwarte gewadden met een kap op. We hadden het al door. Er was een duel begonnen!

'Shit! Zijn dat geen...?' Vroeg een van de jongens. Een andere knikte. 'Maar wat doen die hier dan?' Vroeg een van de andere jongens, maar niemand wist het. Ik dacht diep na. Wat moet een stelletje dooddoeners nou in de trein die naar Zweinstein gaat?

Ik stond op en legde mijn hand op de klink om de deur te openen maar een van de jongens trok me zo ruw terug dat ik op zijn schoot lag. 'Waar ben je mee bezig?' Vroeg de knappe jongen met een boos gezicht.

'Laat me los! Misschien hebben ze wel hulp nodig! Weet jij veel?' Fluisterde ik boos en ik rukte me los uit zijn greep. Nog een groep mensen rende langs de coupé.

Steeds meer mensen begonnen te schreeuwen en te gillen. De chaos was uitgebroken, en niemand wist wat er precies aan de hand was. Allemaal spreuken spoten langs de treincoupés. Geschrokken keek iedereen elkaar aan.

'Nou ik weet niet wat jullie doen, maar ik ga kijken wat er is en helpen!' Zei ik vast besloten en ik keek uitdagend naar de knappe jongen. 'Ik ga met haar mee,' Zei het andere meisje en ze glimlachte even naar me.

'Doe wat je wil,' Zei de knappe jongen arrogant. Ik walgde nu al van hem. Ook al was hij zo knap. Maar op een of andere manier had hij wel wat... Niet aan denken Nina! Zei ik mompelend streng tegen mezelf, maar wel zodat niemand anders het kon horen.

'Rug aan rug naar buiten?' Vroeg het meisje. 'Ik heet trouwens Valerie,' Zei het meisje. 'Nina,' Zei ik en we liepen rug aan rug naar buiten.

Het was een gaos in de trein. Overal waren mensen met mantels aan het duelleren met mensen van de school. De meeste waren 6 of 7e jaars.

'Jemig he! Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand?' Schreeuwde Valerie. Maar er was geen tijd om te praten. We liepen naar de grootste groep waar iedereen aan het duelleren was en al snel hadden we allebei iemand om mee te duelleren.

De dooddoener met zijn enge kap die voor mij stond was zeker 2 koppen groter dan mij en grof gebouwd. Ik spoot allemaal spreuken op hem af die hij allemaal wist te ontwijken. Hij was veel sterker dan mij! Hoe kon ik hem aan?

Ik probeerde nieuwe dingen te bedenken om hem slimmer af te zijn maar niks kwam in me op. Ik probeerde de spreuk voor de totale verstijving maar ook die wist hij te ontwijken. De dooddoener spoot van alles op me af maar ook ik ontweek zijn spreuken.

Opeens schoot er een gifgroene straal langs mijn hoofd die ik net wist te ontwijken. Ik hoorde nog een harde bonk en wist dat er wel iemand was geraakt. Snel keek ik even om en zag dat het iemand met heel veel zwart was en een kap op. 'Gelukkig maar...' Fluisterde ik.

Maar mijn tegenstander was niet gestopt met duelleren, ook niet toen ik achter me keek. 'Ava-' En voor hij zijn spreuk af kon maken viel hij plat op zijn gezicht naar voren.

Verbaasd keek ik naar voren waar de knappe arrogante jongen stond. 'Sorry van net,' Zei hij onhandig. 'Dankje,' Zei ik. Maar je hoorde in mijn stem dat hij het zeker nog niet had goedgemaakt. Ik kon niet tegen jongens die dachten dat ze de baas waren over meisje en konden zeggen wat ze wilde. En dan ook nog eens arrogant zijn! Misschien stelde ik me aan... Hij had me eigenlijk alleen maar willen helpen.

We hielpen nog een paar andere leerlingen hun duel en zodra de dooddoeners zagen dat er nog maar 3 van hun over waren verdwijnselde ze snel.

Meteen hield al het geschreeuw op. Snel kwamen er 3 leraren aan.

'Alle jongens en meisjes die in hun 5e, 6e en 7e jaar zitten graag kinderen uit lagere jaren zitten mee nemen en zo snel mogelijk uit de trein gaan,' Zei professor stronk.

Ik liep naar een wagon en keek of er jongere kinderen in zaten. In de eerste treincoupé zag ik al 4 bang kijkende 1e jaars. 'Hé jij daar! Hier zitten eerste jaars!' Zei ik tegen de knappe jongen.

'Ik heet Mathijs,' Zei hij met een knipoog waar door het voelde alsof ik zweefde. Maar ik gaf niet toe! Jongens... Wat had ik daar nou aan op dít moment? Ik moest eerst die kinderen helpen!

Ik liep naar binnen. 'Jullie kunnen met ons mee naar buiten gaan,' Zei ik en ik glimlachte naar de bange kinderen. Een klein schattig meisje liep naar me toe en gaf me een trillend handje. Daarna volgde nog een jongetje en toen ik keek leken ze precies op elkaar!

'Hoe heten jullie?' Vroeg ik aan ze. Het meisje durfde niks te zeggen, maar het jongetje begon meteen stoer te vertellen.

'Ik heet Julius en dat is mijn jongere tweelingzus en die heet Sacha! En dit is ons eerste jaar dat we naar Zweinstein gaan en we gaan naar Zwadderich! Want onze hele familie zat daar al op dus wij ook,' En zo bleef Julius nog heel lang door gaan met zijn verhaal. Ik keek lachend naar Mathijs die een beetje rood werd maar toen terug lachte.

'Zullen we alvast die kan op lopen?' Onderbrak ik het verhaal van Julius. De Sacha knikte snel en het was duidelijk dat ze snel weg wilde uit de trein.

Mathijs pakte de andere jongen en meisje bij de hand die Eva en Sem hete. Het was druk in de gang. Alle hogere klassen hadden 1 of 2 kinderen bij zich die ze niet uit hun oog verloren.

De rij liep snel door en al snel waren ik Julius en Sacha aan de beurt om naar buiten te gaan. 'Wacht!' Zei mathijs en hij duwde zich langs ons heen, sprong uit de trein en ging klaar staan om de eerste jaars aan te pakken. Dat was slim want ze waren nog best klein en het afstapte was best hoog vanuit de trein.

Mathijs tilde Julius Sacha Eva en Sem uit de trein en toen ik aan de beurt was en er uit wilde springen pakte hij me bij mijn middel en tilde hij mij er ook uit. Ik lachte en met een rood hoofd stond ik voor hem.

Ik keek in zijn ogen, en ik verdronk gewoon! Ik had nog nooit zulke mooie blauwe ogen gezien. Maar Mathijs hielp me uit mijn droom.

'Als je aan de kant gaat help ik de andere 1e jaars ook,' Zei hij en ik keek hem verstoord aan. Maar we hadden iedereen opgestopt dus was het eigenlijk wel logisch dat we door moesten lopen...

Ik liep verder met de 4 1e jaars. Opeens hoorde we de stem van professor Anderling die boven alles uit kwam, doordat het magisch versterkt was.

'Alle leerlingen graag deze kant op! De bedoeling is dat alle leerlingen mee verdwijnselen met de leraren naar een plek in de buurt van de school. Daar wachten andere leraren jullie op om naar het kasteel te gaan,' Aan de stem van professor Anderling hoorde je gewoon dat ze het zelf een verschrikkelijk plan vond waar gewoon té veel aan mis kon gaan.

Het was ook echt zo'n idee die je alleen in boeken zou moeten lezen en in films zou moeten kunnen zien. (al betwijfelde ik het op tovenaars en heksen wisten wat films waren) Maar het plan dat we gingen verdwijnselen met leraren was nou niet echt het normaalste en realistische plan wat ik me kon bedenken. Maar er zat niks anders op, we moesten gewoon doen wat ons gezegd werd.

'Eerst graag alle 1e en 2e jaars, daarna 3e en 4e, en daarna 5e, 6e en 7e ,' Ik liep richting Anderling en ik zag uit mijn ooghoeken van Mathijs me volgde. Hij liep snel en was dus ook al snel achter me. Hij legde een hand op mijn heup en toen ik van schrik een sprongetje maakte haalde hij zijn hand snel weer weg.

'Wat was dat nou allemaal?' Vroeg ik om de lange pijnlijke stilte te verbreken. 'Geen idee... Maar volgens mij is het nog nooit in de hele Zweinstein geschiedenis gebeurd dat de leerlingen uit de trein moesten om verder te verdwijnselen naar het kasteel!'

'Inderdaad beetje raar... Volgens mij is Anderling er ook niet zo blij mee als je haar gezicht ziet,' Zei ik lachend.

'In welke afdeling zit jij eigenlijk?' Vroeg ik meteen daarna.

'Griffoendor in mijn 6e jaar,' Ik keek hem glimlachend aan. 'Ik heb je anders nog nooit gezien?' Zei ik verbaasd. 'Kan kloppen... Ik ben alleen in mijn eerste jaar naar Zweinstein geweest, en in mijn 2e jaar gingen we verhuizen. En nu ben ik weer terug,' Zei hij met een prachtige glimlach waar ieder meisje meteen als een blok voor zou vallen! Maar, ik gaf niet toe. Ik was niet verliefd en vond hem niet leuk...

Eerst moest ik me concentreren op school en alles! Maar terwijl ik dat dacht verklaarde ik mezelf meteen al voor gek. Wat kon een jongen nou weer kwaad? Beetje lol mag toch best? Wat denk je dat Damian en iedereen allemaal doen?

'En jij,' Vroeg Mathijs. 'Ook Griffoendor alleen dan in mijn 5e jaar,'

'En, ben je klassenoudste?' Vroeg hij. 'Nee... Hoef ik ook niet te zijn! Lijkt me niks,'

'Nee inderdaad... Ik ben ook geen klassenoudste,' Zei hij met een ondeugende grijns. Ondanks dat het regende en dat het koud was, was dit een heerlijk begin van de eerste avond van het nieuwe schooljaar!

De rij van wachtende leerlingen om mee te verdwijnselen met de leraren werd steeds kleiner en al snel was ik aan de beurt. 'Dames gaan voor,' Zei Mathijs en ik liep voor professor Stronk af.

'Oke, hou je goed vast Prins,' Zei ze. Ik haatte het als leraren of leraressen mij bij mijn achternaam noemde. Maar dat was wat alle docenten deden, dus daar was geen ontkomen aan.

Stronk draaide alle kanten op en ik tolde met haar mee, de duisternis in.

Ik hield niet echt van het gevoel dat je kreeg bij verdwijnsellen. Het gaf me geen prettig gevoel.

En met een zachte plof lande we ergens achter een soort berg achting iets.

'Oke Mevrouw Prins, dan mag je je daar aansluiten bij die groep. Straks komt er een leraar of lerares jullie ophalen en naar het kasteel begeleiden,' Ik knikte en liep naar de groep waar ik Ilja zag.

'Ielie!' Riep ik naar haar en ze draaide zich meteen om. Ik rende naar haar toe en knuffelde haar.

'Hee doossie! Waar was je nou? We waren hellemaal ongerust! We dachten die gaat even kijken op de gang en dan komt ze wel weer terug?' Ik lachte. 'Ja... Ik werd naar een andere treincoupé gestuurd door een of andere iemand. Samen met nog een meisje, Valerie. Ze zit in Ravenklauw!

Maar later toen ze begonnen met vechten vertrouwde we het niet, en zijn we dus gaan kijken en helpen zeg maar...' Zei ik simpel. 'Ja, dat zie ik!' Zei Ilja terwijl ze bloed van mijn voorhoofd veegde.

'Waar zijn Damian, Lars en Daan?' Vroeg ik ongerust. 'Die zijn al een groep verder gegaan. Ik moest wachten op de volgende groep, en hier sta ik dus ook al weer 5 minuten,' Zei ze. 'Maar weetje wat ik gehoord heb? Ik weet natuurlijk niet of het waar is... Maar het kan!'

'Nou...?'

'Nou, dat de machinist vermoord is... En weetje wie de machinist is?' Vroeg ze.

'Nou?'

'Bartus Popel,'

'Wie? Bartus Popel van Frankes Popel,' Mijn ogen stonden wijd open. Hoe kon dat nou? Ik kende Bartus al mijn hele leven lang. Hij was goed bevriend met Marion, en zag er altijd sterk en stevig uit. Vroeger had ik zelfs nog gedacht dat Marion iets met hem had, maar dat was niet zo. Hij was sowieso al getrouwd en had dus een kind, Frankes.

Ik kende Frankes niet super goed maar het leek me een aardige jongen. Hij zat bij Huffelpuf.

'Jij kende Bartus toch?' Vroeg Ilja voorzichtig. Ik knikte. 'Het was de beste vriend van Marion. Maar ik ken hem niet super goed. Maar ik kan niet geloven dat hij dood is...' Zei ik en ik wist niet wat ik verder moest zeggen.

'Dooddoeners hé...'

Professor Sneep kwam aanlopen en maakte een handgebaartje dat we moesten gaan lopen.

De tocht naar het kasteel was koud en nat. De regen kwam met bakken uit de lucht en alles zag er somber uit. Na ongeveer een half uurtje kwamen we aan bij een grote hoge poort waar andere leraren ons opwachten. Sneep liet ons bij hun achter en we volgde de andere mensen die ons begeleiden naar het kasteel.

Toen we eindelijk na nog een kleine 10 minuten aankwamen waren we allemaal doodop. We liepen snel naar binnen richting de grote zaal waar het feestmaal zich plaatsvond.

'Volgens mij zijn we echt een uur later aangekomen dan dat we normaal zouden zijn!' Zei ik. 'Ja kan wel kloppen... Ik heb alleen echt geen flauw idee hoe laat het is! Trouwens, ik moest toch in zo'n treincoupé?' Zei ik met een grijns.

'Ja, hoezo?' Vroeg Ilja verbaasd. 'Nou, toevallig was daar een ontzettend leuke en knappe jongen!' Mijn smile was nog nooit zo groot geweest als ik over een jongen vertelde. Ilja lachte het uit. 'Mijn god Nina! Ben je geraakt door een spreuk of zo? JIJ, en jongens? Echt niet! Jij vind school toch altijd belangrijk en je hebt toch geen zin in van die zeikerige typjes?' Vroeg Ilja lachend.

'Nee inderdaad... Maar ik kan toch van gedachte zijn veranderd? En misschien is het juist wel leuk voor een keertje! Maar hij is misschien wel een beetje arrogant. Maar misschien ook niet... Maar je dacht toch niet dat ik me zo makkelijk liet krijgen? Hij moet er wel wat voor doen! Om te tonen dat ik niet een van zijn vele meisjes ben,' Zei ik lachend.

Ilja lachte weer en ze kwam niet meer bij. We liepen de grote zaal in en zochten de jongens op. Ik plofte tussen Damian en Lars in en Ilja ging tegen over ons naast Daan zitten. 'Zo, daar hebben we onze overloopster weer!' Zei Damian lachend en ik gaf hem een duwtje. Hij pakte me vast en paf me een kus op mijn wang.

Zodra iedereen binnen was kwamen de eerstejaars binnen. Ik keek zoekend door de rij heen of ik Julius en Sacha zag. Of Eva en Sem natuurlijk. Ik zag ergens een Meisje met zulk lichtblond haar lopen wat ik nog nooit had gezien. 'SACHA!' Schreeuwde ik hard en ik zwaaide toen het bange meisje omkeek. Toen ze zag dat ik haar riep zwaaide ze vrolijk terug en tikte ze Julius Eva en Sem aan. Die begonnen ook vrolijk naar me te zwaaien.

'Nieuwe fanclub?' Vroeg Daan verbaasd. Ik lachte. 'Ja echt wel!' Ze keken me verbaasd aan. Maar er was geen tijd voor meer uitleg want Anderling begon al namen op te lezen van kinderen die naar voren mochten komen en op de kruk mochten gaan zitten.

De eerste 2 werden ingedeeld bij Zwadderich en daarna 3 kinderen bij Ravenklauw en toen weer 2 bij Zwadderich. Daarna nog een paar bij Huffelpuf en nog 1 bij Ravenklauw.

'Kromp, Sem,' Las Anderling op. Sem ging zenuwachtig met een rood hoofd op de kruk zitten, maar al voor dat de hoef op zijn hoofd had gezeten riep de hoed al GRIFFOENDOR! En er kwam een oorverdovend applaus van de tafel vandaan.

'Lente, Julius,' Zelfverzekerd liep Julius naar de hoed. 'Die wil naar Zwadderich,' Fluisterde ik tegen Lars die me verbaasd aan keek en echt geen idee had hoe ik dat wist. De hoed deed er lang over maar uiteindelijk kwam ook Julius bij Griffoendor uit!

De tafel klapte weer oorverdovend hard maar Julius leek minder blij. Hij rende net als Sem had gedaan naar mij toe en plofte naast de legen plek bij Daan tegenover mij.

'Niet huilen! Bij Griffoendor komen is het beste wat je kan overkomen jochie!' Zei Daan liefdevol en ik zag Ilja verlangend naar hem kijken. Ik lachte.

Na Julius was Sacha aan de beurt geweest en ook zei kwam bij Griffoendor, maar zei leek een stuk blijer en nam een plaatsje naast Julius. Ze gaf haar broer een knuffel.

Daarna werden er nog wat leerlingen ingedeeld en als laatste kwam Eva Zort aan de beurt. Ook zei kwam bij griffoendor en ging bij mij in de buurt zitten.

En toen alle kinderen ingedeeld waren bij een afdeling begon Perkamentus met zijn toespraak. En midden in de toespraak vertelde hij waarom de trein was gestopt en wat er allemaal was gebeurd. 'Helaas moet ik meden delen dat de trein werd opgehouden door dooddoeners. En dat wij deze avond een van de mensen hebben verloren. Ik wil graag 1 minuut stilte voor het verlies van Bertus Popel,' Hij hief zijn handen op en de zaal was 1 minuut stil.

Zo stil was het er nog nooit geweest. Geen muis piepte, en geen stoel schoof.

Na die minuut stilte maakte hij zijn toespraak af en wenste hij iedereen een fijne feestmaaltijd. Nadat hij dat gezegd had vulde de schalen zichzelf met het lekkerste eten wat iemand zich maar kon wensen. Alles wat je wilde en lusten was er.

De eerstejaars keken verast en niet begrijpend op hoe al dat eten er zo opeens kon zijn. Iedereen vond het gewoon te lekker, al dat eten!

Na een uurtje ongeveer had iedereen zijn buik vol gegeten. Perkamentus wenste iedereen een goeie nacht en we liepen in een grote groep richting de slaapzalen. Het was later dan normaal als je ging slapen op de eerste avond en iedereen was doodmoe.

Het was nogal vervelend dat de trappen niet mee wilde werken en dus steeds verplaatste naar de verkeerde verdieping... Maar uiteindelijk kwamen we aan bij de slaapzaal.

'Knorhaas,' Riep iemand en de deur met de dikke dame vloog open. 'Wat is een knorhaas nou weer?' Vroeg Daan lachend. Het was heerlijk om weer op Zweinstein te zijn. Het was gewoon mijn huis. Ik was hier altijd behalve in de zomervakantie. Normaal bleef ik ook in de Kerst vakantie maar nu moest ik naar Ella toe. Ze had me nodig en ik liet haar niet stikken. Maar toch vond ik het wel jammer dat ik niet op Zweinstein kon blijven. Het was juist in die tijd altijd zo gezellig op school!

Strompelend liep iedereen naar boven om te gaan slapen. Ik liep achter het groepje meiden aan waar ik bij op de kamer sliep.

Dat waren Ilja, Simone, Romy en Amber. Alleen mochten Ilja en ik Simone niet. Ze was altijd al een arrogant geval geweest en dat zou nooit veranderen. Maar iedereen was zo moe dat er geen tijd was voor ruzie en eigenlijk intreseerde het ons ook niet dat ze bij ons op de kamer sliep. Iedereen was moe en wilde het liefst zo snel mogelijk gaan slapen.

Ik liep naar mijn bed en liet mezelf er op zakken. Gelukkig, Ilja lag naast me!

Romy, Amber en Simone lagen tegen over ons.

We kleden ons snel uit en doken ons bed in. We hadden onder het eten ons rooster gekregen en morgen ochtend begonnen we met een blokuur toverdrank. Dus daar moest je toch echt een beetje wakker voor zijn...

De lichten van de kamer gingen uit, en iedereen viel als een blok in slaap. Klaar voor een nieuw jaar, en een nieuw avontuur.

* * *

_**Ik hoop dat jullie het nog een beetje leuk vinden! En niet bang zijn om reviewtjes te geven want elk reviewtje geeft mij weer een beetje meer zin om verder te gaan! **_

_**xx- **_


End file.
